Like Father, Like Son
by sleepinnude
Summary: Part of the Follow You Down 'verse. Kurt and Blaine give their son The Talk. Klaine fluff.


**Title: **Like Father Like Son  
**Inspiration: **A prompt fill over on the kurt_blaine livejournal community. The prompt was Kurt and Blaine having The Talk with their son. When porn gets brought up, the son has a similar reaction as Kurt-during-Sexy.  
**Disclaimer: **I only sort of own Kale. "Sort of" because since writing this, he's definitely become his own character. XD  
**Notes: **I loved this prompt so much! ^^ Kale really has grown on me, so maybe expect some more of him... ^^  


* * *

"Kurt."

Kurt looks up from the Vogue propped up in his lap, meeting Blaine's eyes. Seeing the somewhat serious light there, he tilts his head curiously."Blaine," he returns, setting the magazine aside. "What is it?"

Blaine fusses with the coffee mug in his lap a moment before laughing a little and saying, "Think we gotta talk to Kale about baby-making."

Kurt wrinkles his nose at his husband's choice of words. "We did that four years ago, Blaine." And that was completely easy and not awkward in the slightest. Kurt earned a sudden and deep appreciation for what his father had done for him when he was a teenager.

"We gave him the basics four years ago. The 'when a man and a woman or a man and a man or a woman and a woman love each other very much' stuff. I think we need to talk to him about baby-making for purposes other than making babies."

That should be totally nonsensical but Kurt understands exactly what he means. Some days Kurt misses the dapper, Dalton brand of Blaine, who would have said "recreational sex" or something in this situation. But then Blaine curls a hand around the nape of Kurt's neck and strokes over the skin there and Kurt is perfectly all right with the Blaine he's got. "So is there a specific reason why you think we need to give Kale in update on the Joys of Sex?"

Blaine's fingers scritch up a little, moving through Kurt's hair. "Well, he and Michelle have been dating for awhile now and it is getting dangerously close to prom…"

Kurt blushed lightly as a reminiscent smile came over his face, thinking of _their_ prom night. "Right," he says, thinking it over. He sighs and faces Blaine full on, feet tucked underneath him. "Do you think… He'd tell us if he'd…done anything yet, right?"

Blaine pulls a pondering expression and Kurt's stomach sinks. Not that he would mind if Kale were sexually active already. It's just… Well, then they should have had this talk earlier. And it's a nice thought that their son would want to come to them and tell them about it. As unrealistic as it may be, considering teenage males.

Finally, Blaine speaks on the manner, hand scruffing at the back of his neck. "Well. I think he would. Maybe. After the fact?"

"We could just…ask him?" Kurt offers, shifting a little.

Blaine shrugs and then nods. "Easiest way."

This wasn't going to be comfortable for any of the parties involved…

"Kale!" Blaine calls, "Can you c'mere?"

There's a muffled affirmative from down the hall and a moment later their sixteen-year-old appears, scuffing a hand up through his mass of brown curls. Kurt's first thought is that he needs a haircut. Badly. Kale's grinning at the both of them as he asks, "'Sup, Pops?"

"Sit," Blaine directs, nodding to the nearby armchair.

"Whoa," Kale breathes out, complying. "Did I do something wrong? 'Cause aside from that math test, which I'm totally gonna make up next week—"

"You're not in trouble, bud," Kurt assures him.

"Kale, are you having sex?"

Kurt resists the urge to drop his forehead to his hand at Blaine's straight-fowardness. Trust his husband not to beat around the bush at all. He looks to Kale though, trying to gauge the reaction.

Their sixteen year old is blushing fairly profusely and he shoves his hand through his hair; a habit definitely inherited from Blaine. "Me and Michelle… No. I mean. We've…done stuff. But. Nothing serious. I mean." He swallows and mutters what sounds a lot like a swear word under his breath. "She's not exactly ready to do much more than making out though and I… I'm okay with that, so, I mean… Yeah." He finishes with an awkward little nod.

Kurt and Blaine meet eyes briefly, proud despite the slight discomfort of the situation. "That's good, bud," Kurt praises. "I'm glad you're…aware of her boundaries."

"But what about your own?" Blaine tacks on, bringing both Kurt and Kale's attention to him. "Do you… Have you given any thought into how far you'd be willing to go?"

Kale goes a darker shade of red and that hand is working at his hair. "Well. I mean, yeah. I guess. Aren't… I'm a guy, I mean, aren't guys just…" He sort of shrugs before continuing weakly, "Aren't guys just supposed to automatically want it all?"

Kurt is quick to tamp that down. "No, Kale. No, not all guys are like that." He shares a quick look with Blaine before going on. "It's just like with everything else, buddy. Everyone is different and everyone is ready for different things at different times."

Kale seems to consider that carefully, dark head bowed a little and staring at the floor. "That's… Well, that's good to know. I mean, I don't think I am. Ready. For all of it. I mean, because it's a lot, yeah?" He glances up then, peering at his fathers through impossibly and unfairly long lashes. "I mean, it means a lot. It gets tossed around, but I think…" He sort of shrugs and gives a half laugh. "Besides, all I know of it is from movies, Health class and—" Kale breaks off suddenly then, trying to blink the guilt off of his face.

"And?" Kurt prompts. He has a feeling he knows where this is going but…

"And…" Kale clears his throat and looks everywhere but Kurt or Blaine's faces. Meanwhile, Kurt has this terrible, little knowing smile and Blaine is trying not to laugh.

"Son, it's okay if you've watched porn," Blaine finally says.

Kale gives a strangled laugh and nods jerkily. "Yeah. I… I mean, it was really only a couple times. Because, holy crap, I mean, have you seen porn?" His eyes widen immediately as he realizes what he's just asked. Kurt and Blaine exchange amused looks as Kale rushes on. "Not that I – What I mean is that it's just _not_ arousing! They all look sad or angry about what they're doing and if anyone _ever_ said half the things they say in those movies to me, I would just burst out laughing and I can't stop thinking about the girls but not like… Like _that_." He frowns then, face screwing up in thought. "Like, I mean, like, I wonder what those girls' _mothers_ would think, you know? And then it's like, look at your life, look at your choices, girls. What did you do that landed you _there_? _And_, also, while we're talking about placement, why on earth would you get _that_ tattoo _there_? Like, can you imagine being ninety years old or something and having a… a tramp stamp? A tramp stamp that says 'ALL ABOARD,' no less?"

It all came out in something of a rush and now that he's finished, Kale just sort of sits still, wringing his hands and looking worried. Because, well, his parents aren't exactly having the most encouraging of reactions.

Kurt keeps blinking fast, trying to process what exactly just happened. Because suddenly he was transported back to his bedroom and he was sixteen and Blaine was just a friend, sitting all eager and willing to talk to him about sex and all Kurt wanted to do was brush fingertips. And he thought Kale took after Blaine most of all.

Blaine, who is, at the moment, doing a terrible job of concealing the fact that he was absolutely losing his shit. He's got a hand over his face and his face turned into his shoulder but it's pretty obvious that he's cracking up. He manages to look up and catch sight of Kale's embarrassed look though and he reels himself in. "Oh, Kale, honey. I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise."

Kale just sort of blinks and passes his Pops a patented Kurt Hummel "Oh really?" look.

"He was remembering a delightful discussion that he and I had when we were teens," Kurt says, giving Blaine a look of his own.

Kale nods his understanding. And then it fully sinks in and he pulls a face, shaking his head quickly. "Oh, gross! Parents talking about porn! Not thoughts I need in my head." Kale cringes again, thoroughly disturbed.

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine who is laughing to himself again (no doubt remembering that one time they _did_ actually watched a porno together and just ended up blushing brightly and cracking up) and turned fully to his son. "The point is Kale, it's perfectly all right to not want to have sex. Even if you are a sixteen year old boy. The most important thing is not to do anything you don't want, and not to do anything Michelle doesn't want."

"And to use protection, if any of that changes," Blaine kicks in, having contained his amusement.

Kale nods, managing a light grin. "Yeah, I got it; I know."

Kurt reaches out to fix Kale's hair a little, adding on, "And, of course, to know that you can come to us, at any time, and talk about it. And… Just, know that… Sex is…special, Kale. And you should make it matter because… you matter." His own father's words are echoing in his ears as he says that to his son; Blaine's thumb swiping under the collar of his shirt a little.

Kale blushes for the n-th time that day but it's something lighter and softer than earlier. He nods, smiling in that lop-sided way of his. A hand passes through his curls, undoing all that Kurt just fixed, and he tips his face up, looking first to Kurt then to Blaine. "Thanks Dad, Pops. It… Well… Thanks. For this."

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look and they tell Kale they love him and he says that he loves them in return. And he even hugs them, which hadn't really been happening that often lately, before announcing that he's going to go call Michelle. Once he's gone, Kurt and Blaine settle back into what they were doing.

It's not five minutes later though that Kurt's Vogue is interrupted by soft chuckles. He looked up and finds Blaine snickering into his mug. At Kurt's questioning look, Blaine quotes back at him, "Baby penguin." Kurt rolls his eyes and swats at Blaine who just continues laughing.  


* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it; let me know!  
-ProbDef


End file.
